Welcome, My Son (kagaKuro version)
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: "Apa yang membuatmu kemari, ha? Sampai-sampai lupa memakai jaket. Ingatlah bahwa kau tak hanya membawa satu nyawa.." / "Aku juga tidak tau, Taiga-kun." / "Arghh...uh!"..Request by ShizukiArista-san. Warning! Mpreg. [RnR please ]


KagaKuro is here! Request by **ShizukiArista**-san. Kepada para readers, saya ucapkan selamat membaca~

•

•

•

Bulan purnama nampak mengihasi langit malam di kota Tokyo. Mungkin benda tersebut akan menjadi objek utama yang indah, membuyarkan hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit.

Di sebuah apartemen, nampak seorang pemuda bersurai Baby Blue tengah memandangi suasana kota di malam hari, tak lupa Bulan Purnama yang menerangi gelapnya malam dari atas sana. pemuda yang tengah hamil di usia muda ini nampak tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit putih miliknya.

"Hhh..." Pemuda bernama Kagami Tetsuya itu menghela nafas. Terlihat uap yang muncul pada saat yang bersamaan, menandakan betapa dinginnya malam itu.

**Greek..**

Ia menoleh kala mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok besar yang disayanginya—Kagami Taiga. "Oiy, paling tidak pakailah jaketmu." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memberikan jaket tebal pada istrinya—Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dan mengambil jaket pemberian suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Taiga-kun." Balasnya sambil mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Tetsuya kembali fokus pada pemandangan sebelumnya. Melihat ini, rasa penasaran Taiga muncul.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, ha? Sampai-sampai lupa memakai jaket. Ingatlah bahwa kau tak hanya membawa satu nyawa.." ujar Taiga sambil mengusap puncak kepala istrinya.

Tetsuya mendongak, mencoba menatap suaminya tersebut. "Entahlah.." ia mengusap perutnya. "Aku merasa.. ada yang menyuruhku kemari." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Hhhh... Dasar" Taiga mengalihkan pandangan dan ikut memperhatikan bulan purnama di sebelah sang istri.

"Taiga-kun?" panggil Tetsuya, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah mengantuk. Ayo tidur. "Ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju kamar, dan diikuti oleh Taiga di belakangnya.

•

•

•

•

**Kuroko no Basket****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, OC, Mpreg!**

**~selamat membaca~**

•

•

•

•

Pagi hari pun tiba. Tetsuya yang sudah bangun lebih awal sedang meminum susu di sofa. Bagaimana dengan Taiga? Ia masih tertidur di kamar tanpa mengenal waktu.

Tetsuya beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kamar, berencana membangunkan suami tercinta. Ia duduk tepat di depannya dan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh besar Taiga. "Taiga-kun, ayo bangun.." Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh besar di hadapannya.

"Nghh.." Taiga menoleh sambil mengusap matanya. "Oh, Tetsuya... Ohayou" lanjutnya sambil mengusap surai istrinya.

"Ohayou, Taiga-kun. Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya tersenyum.

**Deg..**

Melihat ekspresi itu, Taiga bergidik. Ia tahu betul arti di balik senyuman itu. Ia melirik jam yang berada di dekat jendelanya dan bingo! Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.48 AM.

"B-benar juga, Aku belum membuatkan sarapan untukmu.. M-maafkan aku." Ucapnya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Memang aneh. Namun, hanya Taiga lah yang pandai memasak. Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Mungkin hanya sekedar memanaskan air atau merebus telur. Ia tak ahli dalam hal memasak.

Seusai memasak, kedua pasangan ini duduk sembari memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Taiga. "Goshisousamadeshita." Ucap Tetsuya seusai sarapan.

Taiga menoleh, "Tak biasanya kau makan secepat itu.." Ucapnya terheran.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Taiga-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum.

**5 months later**

Saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember akhir, dimana salju-salju terlihat menghiasi jalanan. Dan di bulan ini pula, keluarga Kagami akan mendapatkan dua anggota baru, yaitu anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Tetsuya.

"Taiga-kun?" Tetsuya mendongak, berusaha mempertemukan iris merah Taiga dengan miliknya.

Taiga menoleh, "hmm?" Sahutnya.

"Apa nanti kita boleh membeli kue?"

"Hmm, baiklah.." Taiga tersenyum sambil mengusap surai Tetsuya sekilas.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan membalikan badan, "Terima kasih." ucapnya datar sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah. Taiga di belakang hanya memperhatikan Tetsuya yang mulai menjauh dan segera mengikutinya, tak lupa untuk menutup pintu.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, keduanya memutuskan untuk meminum coklat panas. Sementara Taiga membuatnya di dapur, Tetsuya menunggunya dengan duduk di sofa empuk sambil mengusap perutnya.

Dipandanginya perut besar miliknya, dan tersenyum. "Benar juga, aku belum memikirkan nama untuk mereka." Batinnya.

Tak berselang lama, Taiga sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil menyuguhkan dua buah cangkir berisikan coklat panas. Coklat panas di musim dingin, bukankah terasa nikmat?

Ia mengambil salah satu dari kedua cangkir berwarna putih di depannya. "Arigatou, Taiga-kun." Ujarnya, dan meminumnya perlahan.

Taiga hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan pada layar televisi di depannya. 'Tch.. benar-benar membosankan.' Batinnya kesal. Sementara itu, Tetsuya nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Taiga-kun?" Panggilnya, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama.. Untuk anakmu ini?"

Taiga terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Nama untuk kedua anaknya. Yah, kedua anaknya. Saat ini, Tetsuya sedang mengandung dua anak di dalam rahimnya.

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Umm.. Tetsu—ga? Tetsuga? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuga?" Nampaknya, Tetsuya senang mendengar nama tersebut.

"Nama yang bagus.." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Taiga kembali terdiam, begitu pula Tetsuya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Tetsuya. "Bagaimana kalau namanya... Tatsuga?" Pandangan menatap lurus pada sang suami, mencoba memberi tawaran.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Tetsuya.." Puji Taiga sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sosok suami sekaligus calon ayah dari kedua anak di kandungannya. Ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taiga sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Oiy, Tetsu. Bagaimana kalau kau kesakit—"

**Grep!**

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah menggenggam erat lengan baju yang dikenakannya. "Ittai..." Rintihan lolos dari mulutnya.

"O-oiy.. Ada apa?!" Taiga meletakkan cangkir yang masih berada di pegangan Tetsuya ke atas meja. Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Ia masih meremat kaos suaminya sambil sesekali mengerang kesakitan.

"Hiks... Taiga-kun.. Saki—AAGH.." Tetsuya mencakar tangannya, bermaksud mengurasi rasa sakitnya. bau anyir pun mulai tercium dari bawah sana, diikuti tetesan darah yang nampak menghiasi baju bagian bawah.

Mulai panik, Taiga menggendong tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Bertahanlah, Tetsu!"

•

Setibanya mereka di sana, Tetsuya segera dibawa menuju ruang persalinan bederta Taiga yang setia menemaninya. Raut kesakitan semakin menghiasi wajah Tetsuya yang biasanya nampak datar.

Taiga mengusap surai istrinya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang disarakannya. "Tetsu..." ucapnya lirih. Rupanya, telinga Tetsuya berhasil menangkam suara yang tergolong pelan tersebut.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Taiga-kun..." ia menyentuh tangan besar Taiga sambil sesekali mengusapnya. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." lanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, para perawat mulai menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan saat proses persalinan nanti. Perasaan tegang mulai menyelimuti Tetsuya, membuatnya mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan Taiga—yang tak kalah tegang dengan dirinya.

"Tetsuya-san, anda bisa melakukannya sekarang kalau sudah siap." Ucap perawat yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang, tempat Tetsuya berada.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mulai mendorong sekuat tenaga. "Akh..." rintihan mulai lolos dari bibir Tetsuya kala ia mendorong semakin kuat. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipi mulus Tetsuya.

Sungguh ekspresi yang tak pernah Taiga lihat. Wajah kesakitan yang tak pernah ia lihat terpampang jelas di depannya. Ia menyeka keringat yang menetes dari kening istrinya menggukan kaos yang dikenakannya. "good luck, baby.."

"A-aaghh... hhh... T-Taiga-kun, s-saki—AHH!"

**Oeek..**

Suara yang dinanti pun terdengar. Taiga menangkap sosok yang menangis tersebut di gendongan seorang perawat dengan darah yang masih berlumuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Selamat, Taiga-san. Anak anda laki-laki." Ucap perawat tersebut sambil menyerahkan bayi dalam dekapannya kepada Taiga, tak lupa untuk membersihkannya dahulu. Yang bersangkutan pun menggendong tubuh anak pertamanya dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

Sementara itu, Tetsuya yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang tersenyum melihat sosok Taiga yang menggendong anak mereka. Selain itu, Taiga yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang itu, mulai mendekat dan hendak meletakkan sang anak di sebelah Tetsuya. Belum sempat ia menaruhnya di ranjang, Tetsuya kembali mengerang.

Tetsuya kembali merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Melihat ini, Taiga segera mendekati Tetsuya dan mengusap tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. "Arghh...uh!" Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya erat.

Taiga mulai merasa khawatir. Ia hanya bisa mengusap tangan lentik yang tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Ahh... Hhh... A-AAH—"

**Oeek..**

Suara tangisan kembali terdengar. Memang benar, Tetsuya kembali melahirkan sesosok bayi dari rahimnya.

Taiga mendekati Tetsuya yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. "Kerja bagus, Tetsuya"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan mengusap surai kemerahan sang anak yang mirip dengan surai ayahnya—Taiga.

"Tetsuya-san, selamat.. Anak kedua anda laki-laki." Ucap seorang perawat dan meletakkan bayi bersurai Baby Blue di sebelah Tetsuya.

Ia mengangguk, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang mirip dengannya. "Kagami Tetsuga" Taiga menatapnya antusias.

"Tetsuga untuk sang adik, dan Tatsuga untuk kakaknya."

Taiga tersenyum. "Sure.." ia tersenyum lebar, dan mencium kening Tetsuya sekilas.

Sungguh besar perjuangan seorang ibu. Rela menahan sakit demi melahirkan buah hatinya. Bahkan dua anak sekaligus.

5 months later

"Tatsuga-kun, jangan berebut." Tetsuya mengambil bola dari genggaman anak pertamanya dan meletakkan di balik tangannya.

"Biarkan saja, sayang." Taiga mengusap surai Tatsuga yang senada dengan miliknya. Sedangkan Tatsuga sendiri hanya terkekeh dengan perlakuan tersebut.

"Baiklah.." Sahutnya tersenyum. Ia mencium pipi anak keduanya—Tetsuga yang menatapnya lugu. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Semenjang kelahiran sang anak, kehidupan Keluarga Kagami menjadi berubah. Mulai dari Taiga yang sudah bisa menghadapi anak kecil, sampai Tetsuya yang mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah manisnya.

-The End-

•

•

•

Hh.. Selesai sudah fanfic pendek nan absurd ini. Sejujurnya, saya kurang puas dengan ini, karena feels-nya tidak terlalu terasa -w-. Kepada **ShizukiArista**-san, maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.. Kepada para Reader(s), terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca fanfic absurd buatan saya ini.. Sebelumnya, RnR please?


End file.
